Love you Lately
by phelipa
Summary: Addison and Mark...60 days


Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Rating: PG 13ish

Summary: Addison and Mark…60 days

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Love You Lately

"_So, I might've made a few mistakes,  
But that was back when you would smile,  
And we would go everywhere,  
But we ain't been there for awhile.  
And this I know,  
There's a place that we can go-   
A place where I can finally let you know_."

-Daniel Powter

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mark was an observant man…and he certainly wasn't stupid. Several weeks into the sixty days he began to notice the weakness in Addison's resolve. He noticed her gaze following him as he passed her in the hallway. He noticed the longing looks she began to shoot any man that crossed her path, especially Karev. Each time he watched her pine after him his stomach clenched a little, a twisting deep in his gut.

So the next day he wore a tight, fitted shirt.

He heard her sharp intake of breath as he walked by and he grinned inwardly, _back in the game_. For the remainder of the day he watched her. Every time he entered her view a nail would work its way into her mouth, her cheeks would flush and she'd become hot and flustered. She'd drop whatever she was holding or stumble awkwardly, all the while still trying to make herself inconspicuous.

No matter how he prided himself in taunting her, he couldn't say he wasn't feeling the same way. Every time he walked past the nurses' station he almost had to close his eyes in order to avoid their sultry gazes. The days when Addison wore low cut, fitted tops, he tailed her around the hospital. Upon his quests he would sneak quick looks at her exposed cleavage. None of this really helped him in the end though; it left him just as hot and flustered as she, desiring more.

But he was determined.

His teasing was met with hers and more often than not she wore a low cut blouse, leaning over occasionally in front of him, taunting. And yet, though he unashamedly helped himself to a glance, he helped himself to nothing more.

The constant tailing also gave him the opportunity to see that she was being faithful to their bet as well. No matter how fidgety or flustered she became, she never grabbed anyone's arm to tug them into an on call room.

As the days came to an end, the both of them began to get desperate. As Mark watched her, Addison could rarely stay still. She sat at the nurses' station all day, tapping her fingers or crossing and uncrossing her legs. She began to chew pens in an attempt to release some of her tension. After one exploded in her mouth, causing Mark to laugh hysterically as she tried to remove the ink, she gave up the habit and resumed tapping.

Addison also noticed that Mark was more on the edge. He did a lot more of his own grunt work now. He delivered lab work, visited patients, took histories, anything to avoid her. Where her habits became absurd, his became efficient.

On the last day, the two of them walked out together and reluctantly said goodnight, both wishing to be taken to the others home and pinned against a wall. And yet, they both left, reluctantly albeit, knowing that in 24 hours they would be satisfied.

That final, blessed day finally arrived, both of them showing up at work with dark circles under their eyes. Clear signs that neither of them had slept so much as a wink the previous night. They downed coffee nonstop all day, in an attempt to seem presentable before their patients. They were both asked, over 11 times whether they were alright, if they were sick. Each time, they said no and looked down at their watch, praying that night would come.

When Mark was finally released from the hospital, he went in search of Addison. After numerous fruitless attempts he asked a passing nurse. She told him that she'd gone home.

Dejected and frustrated Mark left, driving home way over the speed limit, just to test fate. As he pulled up at the hotel he checked in and made his way up to his room, angrily shutting the door behind him.

A soft, sweet smell floated from the bathroom and he squinted his eyes suspiciously as he followed the scent. The bathroom light was off but a soft glow emerged from the corner and soft strains of music met his ear.

Stepping into the bathroom he demanded, "What the hell is…?"

He trailed off as he saw Addison sprawled out in his tub, arms and legs dangling over the side and she gazed at him longingly.

She chuckled softly after a moment; she'd never seen someone undress so quickly. As he climbed into the tub behind her, she rested her head on his bare chest as he planted kisses up and down her neck and sighed softly,

"I've been waiting for you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Addison lay, curled up in Mark's arms in the crisp new sheets she'd laid out beforehand. Her body was slick with sweat and his breathing was still returning to normal as he reached up, stroking her hair.

"Addi, you were so worth the wait." He murmured, planting kisses all over her neck and collarbone.

She giggled as his breath tickled her skin and said, "I know."

"So we get a second chance." He breathed.

She smiled softly, the corners of her lips peaking upwards, "I know."

He grinned back at her before flipping her over, so her back was facing him. Tugging her closer he pressed their bodies together and felt content as Addison let out a quiet sigh, nudging her head back against his shoulder.

He kissed her head before muttering, "I won't screw this up Addi, I've waited too long and this is all I've ever wanted."

She turned so her eyes pierced his and quietly said, "I know."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fin 


End file.
